VETE Y DESCANSA EN PAZ
by RikuSawamura
Summary: (KAGAKURO) Kagami se interesa por el dueño de la tienda de basket, cada día comprando alguna cosa solo para poder verle aunque no tiene idea alguna del basket, pero el ex-esposo de aquel joven quien aun no descansa en paz le hará un poco difíciles las cosas
1. La tienda de Basket

Basado en el anime "Natsuyuki Rendenvouz", la verdad me gustó mucho este anime y quise hacerle una adaptación, con el debido respeto de sus creadores.

Los personajes de "Kuroko No Basuke" no me pertenecen, solo lo uso para mi diversión y la de los demás n_n

Espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mi, así que haganmelo saber, dejen sus comentarios, que lo disfruten n_n

 **CAPITULO 1: La tienda de basket**

ACLARACIÓN: lo que piensa Kagami va entre comillitas n_n

"Al doblar la esquina de la farmacia hay una biblioteca donde me gusta descansar, leo algunas cosas y cuando el cielo se torna naranja y morado, regreso a casa después de darme un baño en el baño público y compro alguna cosa pequeña en la tienda de basket, esa es mi rutina últimamente."

Al acercarse a la tienda está él, limpiando con cuidado cada balón de basket voltea a verle con sus enormes ojos azul cielo, el pelirrojo nota una curita en su rostro y le mira curioso.

-que vas a llevar hoy?- su voz le saca del ensimismamiento

-unas chupas para los cordones de los tenis

-algún color en especial?

-elígelas por mi

-entonces serán rojas como tu cabello

\- si, por favor

El chico que atiende se da vuelta para alcanzar las chupas, y se voltea esbozando una hermosa sonrisa al mostrárselas

-quieres que las ponga en una bolsa

El pelirrojo se sonroja al hacer contacto visual- no tranquilo vivo cerca

"Cualquier hombre con valor hubiera confesado sus sentimientos ya, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama"

-aquí tienes tu cambio, gracias por comprar

n_n-n_n n_n n_n n_n-n_n n_n n_n n_n-n_n-n_n-

La habitación es pequeña sin embargo en un rincón se encuentran todo tipo de cosas deportivas, desde cordones, chupas, plantillas, revistas, camisetas y un par de tenis muy costosos, Kagami se encuentra en el suelo mirando una de esas revistas, al menos ha aprendido algo de basket leyéndolas

"Estoy seguro que mis sentimientos reprimidos por él crecen, así como la colección de cosas que no uso, verle cada día sonriendo y entregándome el cambio es la única satisfacción que tengo, espero la noche mientras pienso en él, ¿Por qué tendrá una curita en el rostro?, me pregunto si hubiéramos podido hablar un poco más si le preguntaba"

Kagami se había convertido en un cliente regular de la tienda comprando alguna cosa, por insignificante que fuera, 5 días a la semana

Mientras tanto en la tienda se encontraba el oji azul colgando un cartelito – se busca empleado de medio tiempo, horarios flexibles, para aquellos que les gusta el baloncesto, no importa el género. Si quiere más detalles, pregúnteme –cartelito decorado con dibujitos de balones por doquier.

n_n-n_n n_n n_n n_n-n_n n_n n_n n_n-n_n-n_n-

-como la tienda cierra pasado mañana, quizá sea un buen día para hacer tu fiesta de despedida Takao-kun

-perdona, no quería ponerte a correr

-es que fue muy repentino, no pensé que terminarías casándote con él

-basta de hablar de mi Kuroko, como te encuentras tu?

-yo?, bien, últimamente la tienda ha ido bien, parece que a muchos muchachos les interesa el basket ahora- contesto Kuroko con una enorme sonrisa

-no me refiero a eso, hablo de tu vida amorosa, aun no hay alguien especial?, últimamente no hablamos mucho

-no tengo ninguna historia romántica que contar, no creo que nada de eso me vuelva a suceder a mi jejeje

El oji azul bajo la mirada algo desconsolado, para luego devolverle la mirada a su amigo y una sonrisa tímida

-Por favor Kuroko estas en la flor de la vida, no puedes salir del juego cuando este aun no ha acabado

Takao era el empleado de Kuroko, pero se iba a casar e irse del país con su esposo y estaba invitándolo a su despedida, mientras ellos hablaban Kagami se encontraba organizando algunos zapatos, prestando atención a su conversación de manera discreta, si, Kagami había obtenido el trabajo en la tienda

"He estado trabajando aquí poco más de un mes y la realidad es siniestra, sobrellevar estos sentimientos es mucho más difícil que cuando era un simple cliente regular, lo tengo presente, y lo sé, mis sentimientos siguen ahí pero…"

-Kagami kun?-kuroko le llamó

-Eh?

-con que andas soñando despierto?- la verdad es que Kagami llevaba buen rato con la mirada lejana y los zapatos aun no estaban en su sitio

-eh?, nada en particular

-podrías tomar el turno de mañana en la mañana?

-si claro

-hay algo con lo que quiero que me ayudes, podrías venir a las 10 am?

-si claro

Kagami solo le miraba embelesado, al menos ya no se sonrojaba con solo verle, Kuroko se dio vuelta para limpiar el polvo de las revistas de la vitrina, Kagami seguía atento cada uno de sus movimientos.

n_n-n_n n_n n_n n_n-n_n n_n n_n n_n-n_n-n_n-

El peli rojo en la entrada de la tienda muy puntual, mira la hora, se acomoda la camiseta, saca su celular y le llama- Buenos días Kuroko, acabo de llegar, que haremos hoy?

\- Kagami-kun, espero que no te moleste, me acompañarías a elegir el regalo de bodas de Takao?

-Si claro no hay problema

-aun me demoro un poco, creo que me quede dormido, por favor entra por la puerta de atrás, yo te abriré

Kagami rodeo la casa de la tienda y encontró unas escaleras que llegaban al segundo piso, se rasco la cabeza nervioso y subió, respiro hondo en la entrada y dio un golpesito en la puerta

-Hola, discúlpame Kagami-Kun, tenía planeado despertarme más temprano y organizar los pedidos, podrías ayudarme por favor mientras como algo?

-Si claro

Kuroko entra a prisa en la casa y Kagami cierra la puerta, al darse vuelta se encuentra con un moreno alto, de cuerpo atlético, cabellos azul oscuro y sonrisa prepotente quien solo llevaba puesta su ropa interior

"Quien rayos es este?, esto es acaso una declaración de guerra?"

-Oi… estas enamorado de Tetsu?-le preguntó sin rodeos con voz ronca

" si no le he dicho a él mucho menos te lo diré a ti, idiota…. Demasiada confianza para llamarlo con un diminutivo de su nombre"

-Kagami kun, quieres un poco de té?

Kuroko se acerca a él para preguntarle, quedando muy cerca del moreno, pero no le mira, el moreno se voltea a verle y acerca su mano para quitarle algo de mermelada untada en su rostro

-Tetsu, tienes algo en el rost….

Kagami agacha la mirada e interrumpe la acción del otro con voz floja le dice- Kuroko, no estoy muy seguro de que ocurre acá, pero lo entiendo, si me disculpas, me retiro por hoy

"Eso fue muy cruel "

-Kagami –kun…. No ibas a acompañarme?- le dice Kuroko saliendo de la casa

\- no creo que tengas problema con eso

" ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de explicarlo, ni siquiera de presentarnos, completamente indiferente"

-paso algo?- Kuroko se acercó un poco más a el por la espalda, pues Kagami ya casi llegaba abajo

-Me molesta que las personas hagan el tonto

-que sucede, porque de repente estas así?- pregunto el oji azul intrigado y asombrado

-de todas formas esa fue una mala forma de hacerlo

-Eh?

"No estoy en posición de decirlo, pero que haya terminado antes de comenzar" la imagen de aquel hombre se había quedado grabada en su cabeza, la forma en cómo miraba a su jefe

-te sientes mal Kagami –kun?

Kagami se dio vuelta y acerco su mano al rostro del otro- todavía quedó un poco- paso su dedo suavemente por su rostro para retirar la mermelada, se dio vuelta nuevamente y siguió su camino

"estos sentimientos siguen aquí en mi pecho"

-en serio te vas a ir?

\- hasta mañana, llegare temprano para ayudarle con el pedido

-por favor cuídate, te espero mañana

Al terminar de bajar Kagami lamio la mermelada de su dedo

"que sabor tan dulce y a la vez tan amargo"

n_n-n_n n_n n_n n_n-n_n n_n n_n n_n-n_n-n_n-

-Entonces bebamos, en honor al compromiso de Takao-kun ¡Kampaai!

-¡Kampaaai!

En la casa de Kuroko, se encontraban ellos 3 bebiendo algo, la mirada de Kagami era bastante indiferente, bebió el contenido de la copa de un solo sorbo

-Así que vivirás en Italia desde el próximo mes, Takao estoy tan contento por ti, que harás con tu carrera?

-Ah eso no es problema, puedo terminar mis estudios alla, hay excelentes universidades de música

-tendrás una buena vida!

-sí, lo será, pero me siento intranquilo por ti, dejándote solo en la tienda con Kagami

-no te preocupes, un amigo de nosotros vendrá para ayudarnos pronto

"para ser sincero, quisiera renunciar lo más pronto posible, no debí elegir este trabajo por ese motivo y cualquiera estaría ofendido con lo ocurrido ayer, verdad? le gustan los hombres morenos como ese?"

Kagami estaba aburrido, más que estar allí por gusto, era por obligación, después de haber visto aquella escena, su corazón estaba roto y estaba muy molesto y no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, pero aun así no podía dejar solo a Kuroko en la tienda hasta que no llegara alguien más, mientras Kagami no salía de sus pensamientos, Takao se encontraba lloriqueando en la mesa

-Kuroko Gracias por todo T_T

\- Eh?, no sabía que te pusieras sentimental al beber Takao kun

\- saldré a tomar algo de aire- dijo Kagami levantándose, decidió darles su espacio, camino un poco y salió al balcón cerrando la puerta tras él

" el que debería estar llorando soy yo, ah que aburrido"

-Se pusieron algo sentimentales no lo crees?

Kagami se exalto por escuchar aquella voz ronca de nuevo y volteo

" y este tipo desde cuando esta ahí?"

-Hace cuando estas aquí?

Acurrucado en el suelo, se Encontraba aquel moreno, levanto la mirada y le hablo- Hace cuanto?, Tres años para ser exactos-Kagami volvió la mirada hacia el frente y suspiró

Adentro Kuroko ponía en la mesa un pastel con algunas flores comestibles, Takao se limpiaba las lágrimas y sonreía

-Wao Kuroko nunca había visto uno de estos, de verdad me puedo comer las flores?

-supuse que te gustaría un montón, a mi esposo le gustaban mucho, le parecían demasiado coloridos, así que se los traía en secreto

-De verdad puedes verme?- pregunto el moreno levantándose

-De que hablas?

-Puedes verme verdad?

-eres un tipo pesado, claro que puedo verte, eres raro

-de verdad hay personas como tú, es la primera vez que conozco alguien como tu

-No me gustan los locos

-ire directo al grano, cuál es tu relación con Tetsu

-Eso quisiera preguntarte yo- dijo el peli rojo mirándolo muy serio

-él es mi esposo

Kagami bajo la mirada algo desconcertado - con que no hay romance en su vida, si claro, si hasta un esposo tiene- dijo en voz baja

-me refiero, a cuando estaba vivo….. si hablamos de lo que dicen cuando te casas " hasta que la muerte los separe", nuestros votos ya son nulos en inválidos.

Kagami volvió a mirarle sorprendido- espera, un momento, no entiendo bien

-Mi Nombre es Inori

-Aomine eh?... Que carajos eres?

-no lo sé, no sé cómo explicarlo, esta es la primera vez que alguien reconoce mi existencia

-entonces deja de hacer eso, hablar como si no existieras

-pero es verdad D´aho

-a quien le dices d´aho, eso serás tú, estas aquí mismo!

-también estoy sorprendido de que puedas verme

Kagami llevo la palma de su mano a su frente- pero qué demonios, si eso es verdad, entonces Kuroko es viudo?

-sí, supongo que eso es Tetsu- Aomine bajo su mirada con algo de tristeza

-es la primera vez que hablas de él eso Kuroko

-lo siento te sorprendí?

-puedo preguntar algo?

-si adelante

-como era él

Kuroko bajo un poco su mirada y con nostalgia empezó a hablarle a su amigo

-era testarudo, olvidadizo, algo violento con las demás personas, solo era lindo y amoroso conmigo, amaba el basket, fue por él que abrimos esta tienda, quería que todos conocieran el juego que él amaba, muchos le admiraban porque era un gran jugador y otros le temían por su personalidad

Takao escuchaba con atención a su amigo

-pero también estaba enfermo, por eso decidimos adelantar el matrimonio

-enfermo?

-sí, pero solía decir, que la muerte no le impediría seguir haciendo lo que amaba, era muy testarudo

-Morí por descuidado… Supongo

-Es difícil de creer aunque me lo digas con cara seria, lo que quiero preguntarte, es que hacías ayer en ropa interior

-pensé que si por casualidad me veías, te alejarías de mi Tetsu

-pues lo lograste

\- entonces tuve éxito- dijo el moreno en tono arrogante- como podrías competir con este moreno?

-solo tú te crees eso, que es lo que quieres?

-quiero hacer feliz a Tetsu

-si de verdad estas muerto, eso es imposible

-supongo… y tu… estas enamorado de Tetsu verdad?

-eso no te incumbe

-ahora que lo pienso, no me tienes miedo

-porque habría de tenerle miedo a un tipo tan borde como tú?

-podría apoderarme de tu cuerpo y matarte, para vivir con Tetsu de nuevo

-eso es poco realista- miro dudoso Kagami, en eso Aomine se acercó a él, llevando lentamente su mano al pecho del peli rojo, ya estando muy cerca la mano empezó a traspasarle

-Kagami se quedo Atónito al ver con qué facilidad era atravesado por la mano del otro

-aunque puedes verme no puedo tocarte

Kagami se hecho para atrás, abrió los ojos al máximo y miraba su pecho sorprendido- que desagradable, es en serio?

-tsk estuvo cerca- Aomine saco la mano de su pecho y le miró molesto, Kagami puso las manos en su pecho inspeccionando un poco

\- de verdad eres un fantasma?

-eso he tratado de decirte todo el rato idiota

-pero?- en ese instante Kagami se deslizo por la pared quedando sentado en el suelo, mirando con algo de temor al otro, en esas Kuroko salió

-aun no vas a entrar?

-si ya voy

-voy a servir la comida, ven pronto

Kagami miro de nuevo al moreno y se levanto para entrar en la casa


	2. Declaración de guerra

Como no estaré el fin de semana en casa les dejo el segundo cap.. gracias por leer y no sean timidos XD dejenme su opinion n_n besos y abrazos

(Los personajes de Kurono no Basuke no me pertenecen)

 **CAPITULO 2: Declaración de guerra**

-n_n-n_n-n_n-n_n-n_n-n_n-n_n-n_n-n_n-n_n-n_n

Al otro día Kagami se encontraba limpiando el polvo de las vitrinas

"es como las fotografías esas en 3D que estaban de moda, como se llamaban… Hologramas?, ahora aunque no quiera puedo verlo todo el tiempo, que fastidio"

kuroko se encontraba en la caja y sobre él flotaba Aomine

-oye Kagami kun, debo ir por unas cosas y luego ire a almorzar, tardare 2 horas creo, si necesitas algo me llamas al celular, te encargo la tienda

-suerte

Kuroko salió de la tienda y Aomine se acerco flotando hasta Kagami

-que queires?

-aun puedes verme

-tengo más opciones?

El ambiente entre ellos era algo extraño y tenso

-que haces en la tienda?

-te guste o no esta es mi casa

-pues quédate tranquilo en el segundo piso

-esto es extraño, siempre he estado flotando sin nadie molestándome y justo cuando alguien me tienen en cuenta termina irritándose por mi culpa

-eso es porque eres una molestia, me sorprende que no te canses de ver a tu esposo todo el día, si ella te viera pensaría que es extraño

-no creo que estés en posición de eso- Aomine acerco su rostro al de Kagami, retándole-también lo miras todo el día, pero no tienes el valor de robármelo

-ah?, déjame en paz así soy yo

-si? Un completo cobarde?

Kagami le miro molesto, pero respiro profundo y siguió con su labor- no voy a cometer el error de molestarme y menos con una misteriosa forma de vida como tu

-tsk

-buenos días, lamento llegar tan tarde, había problemas en la avenida… eh? Y tu eres?

A la tienda había entrado un muchacho rubio, bien parecido, con buena punta, pantalones ajustados y una chaqueta de cuero muy llamativa

-si buscas al gerente salió un momento a hacer unas diligencias, vuelve en 2 horas

-ay discúlpame, tu eres el empleado de medio tiempo?

-si, así es, mi nombre es Kagami Taiga

-Hola yo Soy kise Ryouta, vendré a ayudar los fines de semana

-Kise?, eres el Amigo de Kuroko?

-si así es

(NOTA: Pondré lo que dice Aomine entre paréntesis, porque nadie más lo puede escuchar, espero que no se confundan)

(-ahhh es Kise, es nuestro mejor amigo)

-Bienvenido, gusto en conocerte- Saludo Kagami tratando de ignorar al moreno

Kise se quito la chaqueta y se dispuso a ayudar

\- que hay pendiente por hacer?

-disculpe, dijo que trabajaría acá los fines de semana, pero hoy es jueves

-trátame con confianza Taiga- el rubio esbozo una deslumbrante sonrisa

-ok

-es que mañana hay que celebrar un cumpleaños

Kagami miro a Aomine - el tuyo?

(-el de tetsu)

-ehh- dijo Kise

-nada, que decias?

-vine a ayudar para que kurokocchi pueda descansar mañana

-kurokocchi?

-disculpa jeje, así les digo a las personas que quiero mucho

-así que Aominecchi también?-dijo Kagami en voz baja

(-no te atrevas a burlarte)

Estaba lloviendo y Kuroko venia corriendo en la calle, entro a la tienda y se secó la cabeza con una toalla

-no me fije en el pronóstico del tiempo

-que despistado Kurokocchi

-Gracias por venir Kise kun, serás de mucha ayuda

-por qué no vas a cambiarte

"su cumpleaños, que podría darle"

-Kagami kun, como esta lloviendo que tal si almorzamos juntos?, no alcance a comer nada por la lliuvia

El cuerpo de moreno flotaba frente a la cara de Kuroko interrumpiendo la vista de Kagami

-yo me encargo de la tienda, no creo que haya muchos visitantes mientras llueve, así que vallan- dijo el rubio n_n

-Gracias Kise kun, te parece si vamos por Hamburguesas?, es rápido está cerca y es delicioso

-si claro, lo que gustes Kuroko

-tienes un paraguas? El mío está dañado

Kuroko tomo el paraguas y salieron juntos debajo de este, la lluvia ya era un poco más suave

-oye Kuroko, mañana es tu cumpleaños?

-si…ese Kise no se puede quedar callado

\- si… bueno

\- a mi edad ya no hay mucho que celebrar, pero siempre termino haciéndolo, después de todo es nuestro aniversario

-aniversario?

-si, nuestro aniversario de bodas- dijo Kuroko bajando la mirada- ahh lo siento Kagami kun, hablándote de esto perdona

\- no, tranquilo, por favor, puedes contarme

-ya rompí la promesa

-promesa?

-lo de nuestro aniversario era un secreto, el era un tipo extraño, algunas veces pensé que no sentía apego hacia mi, me dijo que cuando muriera me divorciara y que tirara todas sus pertenencias, siempre me decía, "tienes que salir con alguien más Tetsu por favor debes ser feliz", hablaba mucho de eso, pero no pensaba en mis sentimientos

"ese desgraciado, sin apego? Por favor se la pasa encima de el todo el tiempo, que mentiroso"

-Pero yo le amaba mucho, como podría continuar como si anda?

En ese momento Kagami freno el paso, tomo el paraguas e hizo que Kuroko lo viera a los ojos

-vamos a continuar

-eh?

"eres tu quien sigue apegado aun después de su muerte, hablando desinteresadamente, mintiéndote a ti mismo de esta forma con tu sentimientos"

-los sentimientos de tu esposo también son importantes no?, así que al final es deshonesto, por ejemplo, podrías salir conmigo o algo-al decir esto Kagami se sonrojo y bajo un poco su mirada, Kuroko le miraba atento"que carajos estoy diciendo"

-solo me estas halagando Kagami kun

-Kuroko , no le restes importancia a lo que te digo

-justo aquí y ahora, esto es importante para mi- Kagami respiró profundo " he estado enamorado de ti todo este tiempo, tus ojos, tu cabello, tu cuerpo tan frágil" Kagami deslizo su mano por el mango del paraguas hasta la mano de Kuroko que lo sostenía y le apretó un poco -todo este tiempo …

-n_n-n_n-n_n-n_n-n_n-n_n-n_n-n_n-n_n-n_n-n_n

\- la sorpresa me dio más apetito

Se encontraban Kagami y Kuroko sentados en el restaurante, el de ojos azules se encontraba bastante nervioso comiendo, el otro solo le miraba desanimado sin tocar ni un poco su comida

"Los muertos no deberían andar por ahí flotando, monopolizarlo para el solo, sin dejarme ser el próximo en la línea"

-se enfriará tu hamburguesa

Kagami levanto la mirada y frente a él Kuroko comía su hamburguesa con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, se sorprendió al verle, el oji azul bajo la comida y se lim´pió las lagrimas con la manga de su buso

-porque lloras?

-eh?

\- al final tu

-Kagami kun

-si?

-Estas enamorado de mi?

Kagami se exalto un poco y contesto con seguridad -si, si lo estoy- ante la respuesta Kuroko abrió mucho sus ojos- en serio?

\- si no lo estuviese, que sería todo esto- Kuroko guardo silencio nuevamente y comió otro bocado

-n_n-n_n-n_n-n_n-n_n-n_n-n_n-n_n-n_n-n_n-n_n

Al otro día en la tienda al entrar Aomine esperaba

(- así que compartieron un paraguas amorosamente)

Kagami se limito a mirarle y entrar en la tienda " que parte de este tipo no siente apego hacia Kuroko"

(-eres joven aun, no necesitabas estar bajo la sombrilla )

Kagami miro fijamente a Aomine que flotaba frente a él- Sabes una cosa Aomine?, un día de estos te robare a tu esposo- Aomine se hecho un poco hacia atrás pero no se dejó intimidar

(-no me vengas con eso, estas a años luz de llevártelo)


End file.
